


Stuck

by Applepie3399



Series: The Wolf And The Hunter [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, breeding tie, silly fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie3399/pseuds/Applepie3399
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you mean it's stuck?!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I just couldn't help it!

Steeljaw was trying to calm the trashing purple mech under him. It wasn’t like he did it on purpose. Besides, it wasn’t supposed to happen anymore.

Meanwhile, Fracture was extremely unhappy that a certain intimate part of Steeljaw was stuck inside his valve. No matter how much he tried to kick the blue mech off, the damn spike didn’t budge! All post-overload joy was totally gone by this point. 

“I swear it was an accident, Fracture. I thought it wouldn’t happen again! The medics said they’ve removed that mating “tie” code. Ugh, stop kicking me!”

Fracture delivered a final kick to Steeljaw’s shoulder before stopping. Laying on his back, the bounty hunter seethed.

“What kind of fragged up code is that anyway?!? And a better question - how long does this,” he gestured towards their joined parts “last?”

Steeljaw vented a sigh. He has really hoped he wouldn’t have this awkward conversation with any more berth partners. But there he was again - having it.

“It’s a mating code to ensure conception of a sparkling. As far as I was told it’s ancient and super rare. And they should’ve fixed it but it’s very obvious by our current situation that they have, in fact, not removed it. It should be over in a couple of minutes.”

“That’s a stupid code. My gestation chamber has a seal. Your code is faulty.”

Steeljaw’s optics rolled and he looked to the side. 

“Yeah, tell me about it.”

An awkward silence stretched before Steeljaw has had enough. If they were going to be stuck, he could at least make the time not boring and awkward.

He leaned over Fracture and licked at the purple mech’s throat. His berth mate made a sound of appreciation and his servo held Steeljaw’s helm close.

“Yeah, you better make it up to me for your ridiculous code.”


End file.
